


Mælke Dragen

by DaughterOfHel



Category: Frozen - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Humor, Multi, Norse myth Easter eggs, Other, Ritual, Smut, Someone fucks a dragon, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHel/pseuds/DaughterOfHel
Summary: It’s party time in Arendelle! Also there might be some milk. Or dragons. Why is that guy just smiling? There are too many naked people here. And cows. Lots of cows. And what’s this about a ritual?? Ah well, time to fuck I guess.





	Mælke Dragen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy Milk Loving Danish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crazy+Milk+Loving+Danish).



> This is crazy. My danish friend is obsessed with milk. So much so, I’ve taken a stance against it (verbally). It’s a running joke now— I remain dead set against it and she is hardcore for it. To our friends horror, we viciously argue about it in our group chats to levels beyond stupid. 
> 
> Anyhow this is a gift and a request from the crazed milk woman. My two requirements were ‘milk. Dragons’ and so I delivered. 
> 
> Happy birthday— milk fuckin’ sucks. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fight me.

**Knalde mælk**  
  
  
Spring was upon Arendelle with such abundance that even the most jaded citizens were cracking smiles. Never before had there been such a surge in population in its recorded history; animals, crops, and people alike. A happy result of the ever growing celebrations that sprung up with such intensity visitors could easily mistake the occasion as an ‘End of the World’ and not just an ‘End of the Winter’ festivity. Of course, this year, was also the return of the oldest tradition known to man. Ancient, highly selective, and nearly entirely shrouded in secrecy in regards to all that its ritual entailed, it was once more Arendelle’s turn in the neverending cycle. Though its purpose was clear and a fully supported necessity, nearly all nations had tall tales regarding its true ongoings. Only those chosen each time ever found out; and by the gods will, they could never share it.

  
So, the honor once again theirs, the citizens held nothing back. Imported wines and home-brewed meads filled every available cup, not a living soul fully sober nor unstuffed from the vast feasts. For miles through even the great mountain passes, the wind carried scents of heavily seasoned, roasting, meats, traces of the honeys liberally applied on piles of glittering candied fruits. Pungent sharper undertones drifted as sharp as the aftertaste of the richest of liquors. Rumor had it that entire kingdoms closest to their borders could just nearly taste the spices and sugars with each drawn in breath.

 

Happiest yet were the prized arrendellian hounds, who found that they had more bones than they knew what to do with, many drunk and sober took delight in observing their elatedly overwhelmed beasts. And yet still, despite the most festive vibe in living memory, there was a hushed muttering throughout the town.  
  
This ritual, predating even Arendelle itself, finally coming back to their town, had chosen a surprising pair of individuals, and there would be no disbursing it. Neighboring countries, enemies and allies alike, had all taken their turns, generation to generation. The selected few who would participate often were said to not return, or at the least, not return unchanged. And now, for the only two living royals of the strong but small kingdom, there was a heavy undercurrent of fear at being left without any potential rulers to fill the roles from their own people. How could the gods have chosen to put them in such a bind? Some citizens cursed their luck, others went a step further, boldly screaming at the gods in their own temples. Even the most pious were found to be drinking heavier and heavier as the day neared, more as an escape to the bitter possible reality than to celebrate like the rest. The debates were heated and long nights dragged on in the council room, but of course it could be avoided no more— peace would only remain, life itself as the people believed it, could only be secured through this most venerated of rituals. And life was more important than a little scrambling and temporary chaos.

  
Queen Elsa and her sister, princess Anna, accepted their role without flinching even at the unhidden dissatisfaction of their advisors. After all, if legend were truly to be believed, this ritual tied into the very creation of the universe; their small part in the universe at the very least. This most dire of rituals not only was said to aid the gods but, for once, the people themselves, from forces beyond any of them. Mankind’s, as well as the gods, greatest concern;

  
Giants.  
  
That's not to say anyone had ever truly witnessed these beings feared by even the Gods. None reliable enough. Yet, the ritual bestowed upon the people of these lands had never once been missed. Not even in the most bloody of wars was this shirked; for this special occasion there was always immunity for the chosen one (or in most cases, few) who would carry out the ritual at the tallest, coldest, peak in Arendelle's mountains.    
  
A mystical, nearly hidden temple, filled with various citizens from nearly every known country who dedicated their lives to its upkeep and protection. This temple was said to be the only true place where an actual piece of the Old Ones remained.  
  
And now, after nearly a thousand years, it was Arendelle's time once more. No one whose ever undergone the ritual has ever came back quite the same; if they returned at all; this fact would not cease buzzing ear to ear. The subtle unrest in Arendelle continued to seek solace in the bottom of their cups as the last living royals strode past their people, all mindful it could be their very last time.

  
——————————————  
  
Snow. Miles and miles of a sea of near blinding, sparkling, white bathed the landscape in all directions. The entourage from the kingdom of Arendelle marched on, horses following in step of the elite royal guard, snow spraying out with soft steady crunches pervading the normally still air.  
  
Their young queen and princess in tandem adjusted the layers of furs they were fashionably cocooned in, sharing a glance with each other. Elsa, hair so blonde it could be mistaken for the snow underfoot; grinned at the princess as the slightly younger woman patted the snow in her hand to resemble a pastry, cringing and grabbing her head after taking a very large bite.  
  
All that could be seen from the grey brown furs swaddling her head were fire red locks and striking teal eyes. Teal eyes that were now narrowed, an accompanying string of grumbled words spilling from the princesses mouth.  
  
“Are you going to be alright Anna? That was...” Elsa struggled for a diplomatic response before a grin sneaked across her pale features. “Stupid.” Her horse neighed as if to agree.  
  
After a surprising moment of silence, Elsa reached a hand out though she was immediately shooed away as Anna clutched at her head and mumbled something about needing to “Wait it out.” And that she needed to “Go judge someone else.”  
  
Elsa sighed but allowed the fond smile to remain while Anna continued to quietly curse. After a few minutes had passed, Anna once more collected enough snow, shaping this into a tiny tart. After what could only be assumed an internal pep talk, Anna slowly began taking more measured, tiny, nibbles, of her frosty creation. Elsa bit the inside of her cheek, squeezing her eyes shut to get some control as she barely choked back a laugh when Anna suddenly sneezed, the fresh powder shooting straight up the curve of Anna’s fingers and into her own face. Anna glared at her, biting her lip to fight back a smile as snow dropped from her coppery bangs. The queens eyes softened; what was she gonna do with her.  
  
——————————————  
  
A tall, lanky aged man urged his mount beside the queen, his wiry frame looking more than a little awkward on the back of his much larger steed. After his third adjustment of his glasses, he blew into his gloved hands for some semblance of warmth.  
  
Elsa eyed him curiously as Anna shook her fists at the sky, claiming retribution for its ‘attack’ on her via brain-freeze. However Anna’s hand shaking had caught a low branch, successfully triggering a chain reaction as barely suspended piles of snow crashed back to earth- taking out nearly a third of their escort as well as herself.  
  
There was shouting and more than a few blush worthy choice words boldly uttered, though the majority found themselves laughing too hard to be useful. An apology to the gods was quickly muttered by a very defeated looking Anna. Elsa covered her mouth with her hand to avoid barking out a loud laugh but was held back from assisting the disaster her sister had inadvertently caused by the man at her side.  
  
The queen glanced to her left, regarding the thin man, who had motioned for her to follow him up a ways from the group. Elsa obeyed silently, taking in his constant fidgeting. He wasn’t a fidgety kind of man, not in all the years she’s known him.  
  
He opened and closed his mouth a number amount of times, seeming to fail at every attempt to convey his business with his queen. By the eighth attempt, Elsa was torn between exasperation and baffled amusement. She decided she needed to break the silence, pulling on her reins to steer her horse closer to his.  
  
“Kai, why on earth are you behaving so strangely today?”  
  
His graying skin gave away his obvious embarrassment for his rare lack of words. How was he supposed to have this conversation with his queen? He had been serving the kingdom before she or Anna had been born.  
  
Been there after their parents had died. Helped raised the two sisters like the grandchildren he never had. Duty took precedent despite the tragedy of the late queen and king, forcing the oldest to grow up faster, her workload tripled. It had left the sisters more than a bit estranged, especially since Anna was tasked to differing royal duties to make up the slack.  
  
Kai shook his head mentally. This conversation? It wasn’t supposed to be HIS to give. And yet. The man rubbed at his clean shaven face, sniffing at the cold before coming to a decision. He pulled his horse ahead, making sure they kept moving along their original path but just ahead enough to not be overheard.  
  
“My apologizes your Majesty, you must bear with me, this is something I’ve been dreading to reveal to you and the princess for quite some time now.”  
  
Oh was he ever. He squeezed his eyes shut, far too tempted to curse at the gods but much too timid to dare it.  
  
“If this is about the truth of the annual ‘sacrifice’ up in the North Mountain, we know.”  
  
Kai’s face was that of an exasperated tutor with his pupil. “You know what everyone knows,” Elsa shot him a look and he held up a gloved hand. “pardon my directness,” she nodded for him to continue after a moment. But he didn’t. He stared at the back of his horses head, letting his vision blur the black and white mane into a strange fuzzy Oreo like blob.  
  
His hands tightened and loosened on his reins as he dared not look at his queen as he finally muttered, “but you both do not know the truth.”  
  
Elsa slowed her horse down and studied her aging advisor. She’d never seen him so rattled. And they, quite literally, had been through it all together. She felt dread set in and her mind raced to all possibilities. She felt her blood run colder than the land around them.  
  
“Sweet Odin.... Kai. Tell me. Are we going to die?”  
  
His head snapped up- his large nose just barely saving his thin wired glasses from being lost forever in the sea of snow.  “No! Of course not, we would never- no. No, I assure you both, nothing of the sort.”  
  
“If it’s not death, then I think my sister and I can handle it.” And why shouldn’t they? They were prepared to rule a country no matter what occasion arises. How could this be so different?  
  
“About that your majesty...” Kai would just not stop shifting in his saddle. “Are you certain you wish to have the princess accompany you?”  
  
Elsas answer was immediate. “She insists upon it and who am I to deny her?”  
  
Kai raised a wiry grey brow.    
“Position wise, you’re the only one who could, which is why I implore you to be sure before we arrive at the temple.”  
  
A long exhale escaped Elsa who was looking up at the sky, fixing her eyes on the light dusting of snow continuously falling to kiss her skin from above. Fleetingly she smiled. She returned her attention to her advisor.  
  
“After everything Kai, to exclude her for something so ancient and important to our people... I fear it would damage the relationship we’ve only this year managed to mend.”  
  
Kai was nodding his head along before she even finished. The noise of people started to grow louder, a glance back confirming most everyone had been freed from the unexpected ‘avalanche’. Elsa bit the inside of her cheek to reign back that smile again as she followed Kai’s gaze.  
  
“Those selected, in recent centuries, royalty such as yourselves,” Kai motioned to Elsa and her sister near the trees, “have all gone to do their duty to maintain the steady peace of the world without fail.”  
  
“I kno-“  
  
“-But!” He held a finger up. “Not a soul returns the same. And many, eventually, choose to remain at the temple.”  
  
Elsa drew herself to her full height, as best one could on a horse, and stared with slightly narrowed eyes at Kai. “It is only Anna and I; we will not abandon our kingdom even for the Gods, you have my word.”  
  
Kai straightened as well and held up his hands.  
“Certainly, your majesty. I merely mean to inform you that no one would fault you for it.” Her glare made him ramble further. “Especially given your sacrifice solidifies this generations continued way of life.”  
  
Quickly glancing around them to double check they were still out of earshot, Elsa said, “Honestly Kai, plainly speaking, do you truly believe in this?”  
  
“The magical shield from giants that which would destroy us all? I can’t say I would like to be the one to test our luck.”  
  
“I... understand that. Still, it is just tradition, and if it makes our people happy and feel safe, we will gladly make the annual sacrifice as those before us have. It is our kingdoms turn, and so we must.”  
  
“The very nature of it is mysterious even to me but I am to understand that it’s.. transformative, the experience.” At the mention of this Kai once again avoided his queen’s eyes.  
  
“Clearly the Gods have plans.”  
  
“The ones you claim to not exist?” His smile was as close to smug as she’d ever seen it and she lifted a brow in response to him.  
  
“I said nothing of the sort, I just merely believe this sacrifice to be more a show of piety than anything else.”  
  
“I worry, is all.”  
  
“You’re dear to us both and it warms my heart every time I hear you remind me that, you too, care for us. We will return; likely cold and a tad bored at best.”  
  
“I surely hope that is all, my queen.”  
  
  
——————————————  
  
  
  
The moment they entered the sculpted building the sisters did a double-take. As Elsa's mouth slowly dropped open, Anna twirled even slower, eyes transfixed on the lavished interior and pinching her own arm to reassure it wasn’t a fever dream. Elsa’s gaze flickered to her sister, flicks of snow still glittering amongst the fire touched locks of hair. A shy smile flickered across the queen’s face as she tucked a little of her own hair behind an ear, forcing her gaze back to the exotic temple.  
  
Floor to ceiling, there wasn’t a single thing left plain; carvings, paintings, statues and the finest rugs, nearly stifled the area. There was some of the finest stones and marbles used  at random and yet there was a noticeable lack of flooring in favor of grassy earth. Grass, as green as seaweed, up in the highest peak of the coldest mountain in the known world.  
  
Busts and statues sprouted from the earth, along pillars, between dividers, and even in the grooves of the squared ceiling edges. It would seem unreasonably hazardous if it  didn’t seamlessly blend into the structures. They kept staring in silent awe, the much whispered of but rarely seen temple so much more than either had ever imagined.  
  
Not a speck of dust appeared anywhere and yet vines grew lushly as if reclaimed by the earth herself years ago. Sections of the walls had streams of cool, glittering water steadily trickling down into a gilded aqueduct leading off to only the gods knew where. The entire place looked to be more of an eccentric palace than the most sacred of temples.  
  
The expansive building was almost entirely open with nothing but endless pillars supporting the towering ceiling. The place really only seemed to divide itself, and loosely at that, between pillars with heavily painted skins pulled taunt over the wooden frames.  
  
The dividers shimmered with depictions of the mountains draped in sheets of ice and snow; various beings from long past scattered throughout. All of them had one thing in common. Anna quirked a brow and glanced at her sister who shot her a look that caused Anna to bite her lip, a light snort escaping her nose.  
  
Elsa crinkled her nose as Anna leaned close to her and whispered, “Is it me, or does this place smell like Kristoff?” Her eyes flicking to the semi neat piles of high grade grains strewn across the floors in certain sections.  
  
A slow nod followed the comment from Anna just as a very vibrant man popped up before them. Both women flinched, grabbing for each other as subtly as possible, while the husky little fellow bowed before them.  
  
“My ladies, my ladies, please, come in! Remove those shoes, feel the land beneath your toes! It’s simply marvelous isn’t it, the harmonious coupling of life with those who birthed the world?” They stared at him, sharing a quick glance with each other. He had an almost unsettlingly large grin as he stared back, waiting as if the very passage of time was the least of his concerns. It grew dangerously close to the double digits in seconds before Anna ventured a careful,  
  
“It... is?”  
  
To which the odd man responded without missing a beat, “It is!”  
  
It went silent again and he went back to staring with his unsettling smile. Elsa decided it was best to get things moving, the faster this was over, the quicker they could put distance between them and this place. Anna squeezed Elsa's hand, being more direct with her as she too senses a conversation with this man would be a trying precursor to their impending ‘sacrifice’.  
  
“I’m not certain I’m sure what you’re speaking of.” Said Elsa slowly. Was this just a strange guardian of the temple or was it really their guide?  The jolly fellow threw his plump arms out wide, the many layers of necklaces and bracelets bouncing as a result. Anna squinted against the near blinding glittering this elicited.  
  
“Here of course! The only place in all the lands you can Truly connect with our maker. To connect with our most important of deities!”  
  
Elsa took in a long breath from her nose, her eyes flicking over to one of the main sources of light within the temple.  
  
“But of course. Would you humor me to a few questions, before we continue?”  
  
“Absolutely! It’s an honor to share this moment together.”  
  
“Right... So, I suppose my main question right now is the blue fires.” Elsa nodded her head into the direction of one of the wide bowls of blue flames held by more finely carved marble, cracks filled with streams of gold.  
  
“It was a gift from Freyja herself. They do not need to be replenished, and their heat is only ever comfortable.”  
  
He seemed proud of this, as if he truly believe his own tale. That he had contacted the gods and brokered such a deal. Elsa mused it had to be something of science. Chemicals. She tried to resist chewing the inside of her cheek as she tried to recall the few lessons that covered the subject but for her it had simply not need prudent to know. Anna meanwhile had made the grievous mistake of letting her eyes roam. As a result, she found herself awkwardly staring into the eyes of fully nude man while strode on by. And covered her mouth with a hand to try and stifle her surprised squeak, her eyes growing wider as she saw that he was leading a, very, docile cow by his side. A subtle pull on Elsas arm had her gaze flicker over just in time to see the asses of both creatures disappearing behind one of the dividers.  
  
“Ex..,” Elsa cleared her throat. “Excuse me. I think there was a mistake. I’m- we are here for the.. ritual?” Both women gave their best diplomatic smiles while Elsa side eyed the exit.  
  
“Certainly your majesty! We are all here to take part.” More jingling followed as his body shook from his friendly laugh.  
  
“Uh.. together...together?” Neither sister was sure who spoke, their smiles waning into a more forced grin.  
  
“In our own ways. Only those chosen may be blessed enough to enter to the Milk Room.”  
  
“The what?” Anna whispered, tugging on Elsa's sleeve at her elbow as she leaned closer to mutter, “What exactly is this.”  
  
Their eyes once more followed a cow, fluffier than the last, strolling by, jewels, flowers, and some powdered like paint, bedazzled the animal in oddly selective patches. It didn’t seem to mind, munching on the large, lavish plates of unidentifiable food.  
  
“Your ritual will be taken place within the Milk Room, our most holy location. If you’d be so kind as to wait here, there are just a few things left to check before we begin.”  
  
“Of course.” Elsa said, her eyes still stuck to observing everywhere around them. The portly little fellow took off, the jingles of his accessories fading quickly.  
  
Just as Elsa was going to say something, anything to diffuse her building discomfort, two more naked people, women, walked by. Forgoing simple hand holding, they each had an arm wrapped around the others waist, pulled firmly together and giggling.  
  
When they saw the Queen and Princess staring at them, they offered little waves, the brunette even sending a bold wink their way before disappearing. No one had ever been so forward with the queen before and her face showed it.  
  
“If there are cows.. there are flies.” Anna whispered.  
  
Elsa blinked, shaking her head, and glanced at her sister. “What...?”  
  
“I’m just saying, you’re not going to like it when they take up residence in your mouth if you keep leaving it open like that.” Elsa narrowed her eyes and fought the tugging at the corner of her mouth as Anna smirked at her.  
  
“Perhaps, since you’re the one who seems so at home here, I’ll proceed to this Milk Room, and let you enjoy the company here.” Anna glared at Elsa as Elsa mused quieter, “They seem.. accommodating.”

 

Anna huffed.

 

“Right. Well, even I’m not sure I can abide by the dress code here—” Elsa looked skyward as Anna quickly shot her gaze to the side as an Aroused, naked man crossed their path, two cows gleefully following, leaving a cloud of powdered colors drifting back to the ground in their wake.  
  
“There’s a first time for everything.” Elsa supplied, brushing her hands down her dress.  
  
Anna grimaced. “Yeah... well. I think I’m going to have to miss out on this particular experience.”  
  
“You? Not taking on a new adventure?” As she said the last word, Elsa did allow a smirk to break through, both still flushed.  
  
“Why don’t YOU do it and I’ll go to the Milk Room, your majesty?” Anna had withdrawn from her sisters side in favor of putting her hands on her hips and facing Elsa in challenge.  
  
“Two reasons really.” Elsa was unmoved by the shorter, albeit fiery woman.  
  
“Enlighten me.”  
  
“Firstly, I am the queen and was given this task and to shirk it now would be beyond problematic.”  
  
Anna smacked her forehead. “Right...” she then narrowed her eyes at Elsa. “However, me, princess of also said kingdom, should also perform the ritual properly, so what’s your point?”  
  
Elsa sighed, her shoulders sagging as she closed her eyes briefly. “Do I need one beyond that?”  
  
“Saying you’re not one with nature enough to embrace it? Too rich for your blood?” Anna felt foolish the moment the words left her mouth but a part of her felt immediately defensive on behalf of her friend Kristoff, who coincidentally, didn’t seem far off from this unique crowd of individuals.  
  
“Of course not!” Elsa frowned at her sister, holding her gaze until Anna relented.  
  
“Alright... well, then what’s your second reason?”  
  
“Second?”  
  
“You said you had two reasons, so I’m listening.”  
  
“Neither you nor I could participate in this.. particular activity.” Elsa's hand gestured to the group of individuals, most naked on long couches, drinking what appeared to be milk from gold bowls as a cow slept peacefully, its head resting on a woman’s lap.  
  
“You think our parents would have disapproved or are you afraid rumors will spread throughout the kingdom?” Anna’s mind was running around trying to understand what exactly was making her sister all awkward. Sure, at first it had been, but once the shock wore off, it almost just seemed normal. At least here.  
  
“The opposite. I don’t believe we meet the qualifications to join this….” Elsa struggles to find the right word. “..club.” She finally settled on.  
  
“Two of the highest ranking officials and we couldn’t get in?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
Anna was stumped. Where on earth was this woman going with this. The little smile on her face didn’t help either. “You’re awfully confident.”  
  
“I’m generally correct in my guesses.” Elsa's smile grew. Anna threw her hands up in defeat.  
  
“Alright then, tell me why two stunning women like us wouldn’t be welcomed into... uh... whatever this is?”  
  
“It isn’t obvious to you?”  
  
“No. Not really. We could easily get naked.” Boldly spoken Anna still flushed as the words left her mouth, eyes flicking over Elsa’s body.  
  
Elsa held up a finger. “Ah but you see, therein lies the problem.”  
  
“.... Being.. naked? If this is some weird expression of low self confidence and you have body image issues, I assure you, you’re the last person on the list that can complain.”  
  
“—Are you calling me good looking?”  
  
Anna made a show this time at dragging her eyes up and down the Queens body, cupping her elbow as her other hand cupped her chin.

 

“Ironically the Ice Queen’s hot.” Elsa felt her face flush, Anna cutting her off before she could even reply. “But, it makes sense.”  
  
“It.. does?” Elsa fought to keep up, her attention split between her bewildering princess and a cow that would not just stop staring at her as it lazily ate.  
  
“Of course! After all.. you had to get something from me.”  
  
“You’re so cheeky.” Elsa scoffed, not denying the words.  
  
Anna batted her eyelashes. “But you love me for it.”  
  
“Cow!”  
  
“.... What?” Anna reared back, her brows furrowed at Elsa's flustered outburst.  
  
“Cow...?” Elsa said almost meekly, realization at how crazy that must’ve come out. The munching cow feet away even seemed somehow disappointed in her.  
  
“I. No, I heard that. Just. Are you calling me a Cow? After I just called you the hottest thing in the kingdom!”  
  
“Of course not! I meant— the— the hottest in the kingdom? No. Wait. I meant, stop confusing me. I was answering your question.” Elsa hated how her face returned to flushing as soon as Anna had called her attractive once again. She needed to get a goddamned grip.  
  
“And that answer is... cow?” The look on Anna’s face made Elsa only feel more stupid by the growing second.  
  
“Er.. yes?”  
  
“Great. You’re three years into your rule and already you’ve gone mad. Shall I fetch a fiddle?”  
  
“Anna, stop picking on me.”  
  
“I’ve a lot of years to make up for it.” Anna’s smile faltered and a look passed between them. Elsa’s eyes softened and Anna’s shoulders sagged.

  
“I wasn’t being- I had just meant the reason we wouldn’t be able to sign up here is because I’m pretty sure you have to have your own Cow to join.” Elsa dragged her hand over her mouth, muttering through her fingers, “I was trying to be funny.”  
  
“Well that’s good news then, since according to you, you have one.” Anna punctuated this by pointing to herself. “So get naked and feel free to join.”  
  
Elsa stiffened, eyes widening. “You’re Not funny Anna.” Anna’s face disagreed. “I wasn’t calling you a Cow!” Elsa insisted.

“Moo.” Anna mimicked. The heifer behind them answered, a chorus of mooing bounced throughout the temple.  
  
They broke out into poorly stifled fits of laughter, Elsa bemusedly rolling her eyes as Anna looked like she won the lottery. Elsa let the smile remain on her face as she brushed her hand through her bangs. “You’re absolutely ridiculous.”  
  
“Buuuut-“ Anna said, cupping her hands and playfully batting her eyes.  
  
“Yes yes, I love you for it. Satisfied?”  
  
“Get me some grass and we can call it even.”  
  
Elsa motioned for Anna to come closer, Anna happily invading her personal space and leaning in as Elsa cupped a hand to Anna ‘s freckled ear. Anna’s breathe hitched at the brush of warmth breath, her heart pounding just a little faster as Elsa smiled to herself before whispering, “Fuck off.”  
  
A couple of nearby loungers and their cow lifted their heads in unison at the sharp bark of laughter from the royals direction, quickly settling back down after a moment. Anna decided she wasn’t going to be the only one caught off guard as she leaned up on her toes and kissed Elsa's cheek, lingering long enough to watch them turn rosy.  
  
Elsa was blinking rapidly in surprise. Despite the numerous cheek kisses she got from strangers, dignitaries, and of course her sister in the past, she still felt a bit shy with Anna. That and the fact there was the etiquette of cheek kisses. Brief, to the point, almost a whisper. Not. Not THAT. Elsas eyes followed as red locks bounced while Anna spun around, smirking over her shoulder at Elsa.  
  
“Fuck off you say; was this a challenge? Exciting. Tell me, will this be before or after you get naked?” Elsa's mouth fell open a second time that day, her face most definitely red for all to see now. Anna flirtatiously batted those eyes again as she called out, “Flies!” Elsa slammed her jaw shut a little too hard before she picked up her skirts, grinning with narrowed eyes, Anna’s own widening as she yelped and giggled. Elsa gave chase.  
  
_________________________________

  
It was crazy how normal it almost seemed. Waiting for what surely had to have been nearly an hour by now, the women were almost unfazed by their surroundings. There was still so much to see, to take in, but the naked people and the cows, in an odd way, fit this place.  
  
They took to reclining on one of the long couches in a section facing the main desk which the man had first greeted them at. The dividers kept privacy to some degree but Elsa was confident she would notice the mans return even with some obstacles in the way.  
  
Anna sat right in front of the couch on the ground, her hands running along the shaggy milk chocolate colored coat of the cow laying at her feet. Elsa had been absently rebraiding Anna’s hair, slipping flowers into it as Anna had done to her own earlier.  
  
“What do you think is taking him so long?”  
  
“Not really sure. Everyone’s so secretive about this ritual even Kai didn’t have much to offer me.”  
  
“Are we going to die..?”  
  
Elsa craned her head to look down and over at Anna. “I know, right?” She leaned back into her previous sitting position. “I asked him the very same question. I was assured that wouldn’t be the case.”  
  
“Are we going to kill someone?”  
  
“Anna!”  
  
“What!” Her voice came out a bit harsher than intended given the sharp tug of Elsa's fingers still tangled in her hair.  
  
“I honestly don’t know. Murder in the Milk Room sounds quite— OH. oh I’m an IDIOT.”  
  
“You won’t hear arguments from me— OW!” Elsa stuck her tongue out as Anna scowled up at her, rubbing at her head. “Stop that! Be nice to me, I’m fragile.”  
  
“You jumped off a mountain.” Elsa deadpanned.  
  
“You left me little choice, so..”  
  
Elsa quickly waved a hand through the air. “Look, that doesn’t matter. I figured it out!”  
  
“Out what?” Anna still was pouting, not quite over that particular adventure into the snow filled ravine.  
  
“The ritual!”  
  
“So….” Anna let the word pop. “... is this a yes with murder or a no with murder?”  
  
They stared at each other, Anna neck craned back and Elsa shifted to the side. Anna blinked, Elsa furrowing her brows. “.. Should I be worried?”  
  
“Only if it’s a yes.” Anna smirked.  
  
Elsa glanced upwards, gesturing with her free hand. “Sweet Odin, help me.”  
  
“Milk Room- get on with it. I’m curious now.”  
  
Elsa dropped Anna’s hair as she slapped her thighs, nearly standing up in her excitement. “It’s so obvious! We are going to probably say a few words and maybe even a dance, who knows, but we are going to milk a cow!”  
  
Both sisters looked at the lazy creature at Anna’s feet. “.... Wow. I feel like an idiot.”  
  
Elsa had finally stood, unable to resist the need to pace. “It makes so much sense. But..Why was everyone so hush-hush about this?”  
  
“Beats me. Maybe it was to tease us, since there really could only be so many things a Milk Room could be for.”  
  
“There is a problem though, neither of us know how to milk a cow.”  
  
“It can’t be too hard can it? It’s just like a nipple.”  
Elsa burst out laughing, covering her mouth quickly as she did, Anna joining in despite her attempts to remain serious.  
  
“Is that how you... you know. Get to it, when you’re alone?”  
  
“Oh shut up Elsa. You know exactly what I meant.” Anna puffed her cheeks out, narrowing her eyes at her sister.  
  
“Can’t say I do.” Elsa gestured around as if giving a lecture to a crowd. “Please explain how one milks a nipple.”  
  
“Fine! I’ll show you!”  
  
Elsa’s eyes widened and her hands rose up protectively. “On.. on yourself?”  
  
“On this cow!” Anna pointed to her feet, as if that had been the most stupid question ever uttered by man.  
  
Elsa let her eyes wander the cow and schooled her features. “You sure about that?”

 

Anna huffed. “Very!”

 

“Anna. That’s a boy.”  
  
The wind left her sails. “...Oh.”  
  
“Oh Anna, what am I going to do with you?”  
  
Annas hands fiddled with a straw of hay off the ground as she muttered defeatedly, “Hopefully never ask me to milk a cow.”  
  
Elsa gave her a cheeky grin. “What about a nipple?”  
  
“Yours? Maybe I could give it a try. Take your shirt off.” Anna immediately turned in her spot, grabbing Elsa's legs as she passed by to still her, reaching up to begin removing Elsa’s jacket first.  
  
“What!? No! A-Anna, stop, where are you putting your hands you filthy little—“ Elsa was laughing hard enough that tears were streaming down her face as she tried to squirm away.  
  
“Oooh, that’s right. Talk dirty to me you cow.”  
  
Elsa lurched forward, wrapping her arms around her sister. “That’s IT. You are SO dead!” Anna let out a delighted squeal as Elsa twisted them and smooshed Anna into the couch. Elsa quickly straddled the younger woman as Anna kicked her legs, giggling as Elsa brushed her bangs out of her eyes once more before diving her hands to Anna’s sides. Anna weakly tried to hit Elsa but she couldn’t stop laughing as Elsa slide her deft fingers into Anna’s armpits.  
  
“E-Els. S-stop! I’m s-sorry- ahahah, fuck, I can’t BREATHE.”  
  
“Good, you little stinker.” Elsa stuck her tongue out but relented. Anna’s chest was heaving as she tried to calm herself down, staring watery eyed up at her sister. Elsa was grinning, arms folded as she looked down at Anna. Her eyes widened when Anna’s left hand reached up to brush her cheek very gently.  
  
“You’ve got something on you.” Elsa brushed her palm over the spot Anna touched.  
  
“Did I get it..?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Elsa tried again, harder. “Still there?” Anna nodded. “What is it?” Elsa asked, trying to feel around her cheek.  
  
“Me!” Anna said, using Elsa's distraction to lunge herself up, knocking Elsa back and nearly off the long, single armed, couch. Sensing the danger, Elsa, shoulders hanging off the end of the couch, tried to wiggle away but it was far too late.  
  
Anna grabbed her thigh and pulled her back, making sure to squeeze on the pressure points above the knee and near the inside of her thigh when Elsa tried to resist the inevitable. It was finally Elsa’s turn to plead for Anna to, “Have mercy.” as Elsa threw her hands up, almost snorting with laughter. Anna grabbed Elsas wrist and leaned into them, her nose brushing Elsas.  
  
“Never.”

 

 ____________________________________

 

  
The tickling war continued as Elsa tried to buck her hips, wiggling all over as Anna fought back, both too stubborn to surrender.  
  
“You’re acting like a child! What if the people see their Queen and Princess behaving like this!”  
  
“Don’t care, you started it.”  
  
“Anna, let me go!”  
  
“I can’t trust you.”  
  
“What!” Elsa sputtered, trying to dislodge a clump of hair from her mouth.    
  
“You’ll get revenge.”  
  
“My revenge is your hair.”  
  
“What— you should see Your hair! It looks like someone threw a flower bomb at a pile of gold!”  
  
“That sounds oddly poetic.”  
  
“I was trying to insult you!”  
  
“Your face is already doing that for me.”  
  
“You little sh-“  
  
Both women froze, limbs tangled, skirts bunched and hair disheveled to outlandish levels when they realized their guide had returned, smiling at them.  
  
Neither woman made any attempt to speak, their eyes fixed anywhere but each other as, in tandem, they tried to return to a more presentable state.  
  
The man just continued to smile at them throughout the ordeal, highlighting just how rosy his cheeks were. Before the royals could begin to question the man's sanity, he clapped his hands and spun on his heel, happily trotting off. The unexpected sound hand both women instinctively reaching for the other. Elsa placed her cool hand atop the one Anna wrapped on her offered forearm.  
  
The little man stopped walking, looking over his shoulder at them, arms folded, though the smile remained. A few seconds stretched before Anna made the first step, effectively jumpstarting her sister. It wasn’t as if she’d have much choice.  
  
As soon as they were within touching distance of the portly man he resumed his quick striding across the large labyrinth of stone pillars and animal skin dividers. Anna bit her lip as Elsa discreetly slapped the hand on her arm to silence her sister. The man, being as short as he was, moved slow even with his hastened steps, forcing the women to stop for half a second longer each step.  
  
“Stop it.” Elsa muttered, lips pressed nearly right in Anna’s ear, assuring they’d not be overheard by the spritely fellow. Anna bit her lip harder, her cheeks bunched, their hue growing closer to their guides. Elsa hissed our sharper again in Anna’s ear, “I mean it! If you don’t hold it together I’m going to lose it.”  
  
Anna keeps her eyes on the back of the man, moving her lips comically to the side as she tried to whisper in reply “I’m TRYING.”  
  
“Try Harder!” Elsa replies, Anna’s gaze finally meeting hers and they stared amused at each other.  
  
“We’re here!” They nearly plowed into the unsuspecting mans back. A giant rock sat in front of them.  
  
“We are..?” Elsa asked, her brows furrowing as her eyes flicked all over the rock for some sort of explanation. Anna reaches out to touch the rock but stopped short as the man slapped her hand. She let out a yelp and rubbed at her hand, frowning at the man who seemed to have no concern at all for having striked the princess of Arendelle. Elsas eyes narrowed, her jaw working just as the little man brought out a small, golden bowel from the folds of his clothes.  
  
“No man shall enter here with anything other than what was bestowed upon him in the beginning.”  
  
Puzzled, Elsa momentarily forgot her anger while Anna stared at the man.  
  
“What.” Anna said, still staring.  The man waited, just smiling. Elsas eyes widened as she realized his meaning.  
  
“You cannot be serious?”  
  
“But I am. Modesty is an invention of man, not the gods. Please respect tradition, you are not the first and you won’t be the last to undergo this ritual. It has remained unchanged, there are no exceptions.”  
  
Anna glances around the new location, seemingly positioned in the middle of the temple, all the way in the back. There were not many near here, and from what she could see, there was certainly fewer people clothed than not. Though that was obvious from earlier. Taking a breath, Anna began to unbutton her dress. Her sister gaped for but a moment yet held her tongue, pinching the bridge of her nose and squeezing her eyes shut. Kai. He should have mentioned this detail. She’ll have words with him after this. Many many words.  
  
A soft prompting from her side had the queen see her sisters smiling turquoise eyes blink at her over her shoulder.  
  
“Please?”  
  
Elsa looked dumbly on before piecing together the missed question, her fingers loosening the laces down Anna’s freckled back. She was so warm. Elsa never got use to that. Was it all other people or just those who loved the sun as dearly as her sister?  
  
Anna made quick work of the rest of her clothing, returning the favor unprompted from Elsa. It wasn’t until those warm hands slid down her legs that Elsa even registered she was naked, and that Anna had been fully responsible. Her face heated up instantly, Anna’s eyes going big as a blush quickly followed in response.  
  
“Why are YOU blushing?” Elsa asked, waving a hand that wasn’t wrapped around her breast at Anna.  
  
“I wasn’t until YOU were!” Anna didn’t bother to cover up anything, though stood so close the two women touched, her pout clear.  
  
“Ladies, are you ready?”  
  
They took note of the man together once more. He was just... such an odd fellow. He still held the tiny gold bowl before them.  
  
“Is this for... blood?”  
  
His bushy brows jerked up and he laughed, the jangling on his chest increasing in volume as he hopped from foot to foot. They couldn’t decide if he was just that amused or possibly a real madman at this point until he calmed down.  
  
“To enter that which holds the heart of life, you must share what has been offered to you. All that you have came from Her.”  
  
Anna searched her pile of clothing until she pulled out a little dagger, placing it against her palm. Elsa quickly gripped her wrist, halting her. “Are you crazy?” She would’ve sounded angrier, she supposed, had she not been still stuck in a state of shock.  
  
“I’ve read plenty of stories. I know how this goes.”  
  
“No, you don’t. That is the WORST place to do that for one. Two, did you listen to him? There are other options!”  
  
“Yeah but none that give me the joy of seeing your face like that.”  
  
“You did this for a laugh?”  
  
“Sort of my thing really.”  
  
Elsa pulled Anna’s hair. “Um, OW?”  
  
Anna rubbed at her head, staring at the almost red strands in Elsa's fist with a frown. “Freya’s Tit that hurt! I didn’t know you liked it rough. Give a girl a warning next time, would you?”  
  
Elsas blush returned with a vengeance, this time whacking her sister on the back of her head. “If you used THIS you’d know I wasn’t trying— wait a minute. Did you just suggest that — how on earth do you know about - are you having sex? With who??”  
  
Anna held up a hand. “Woaaaah. Hold on there. Breathe. You’re turning the shade of this temple.”  
  
“I’m fairly certain that’s just actual ice, since we are up in a very, cold, mountain.”  
  
“Aside from that, why am I being accused of having sex for a comment like that? Does that mean YOU are, since you so clearly understood me? I should be asking questions!”  
  
“I- I hear things! I am a queen, I would not have a liaison for the thrill of it; I have an image to uphold!”  
  
“Right. But I don’t? I kissed a guy once and now I’m suddenly trading sex for a gold necklace?”  
  
“I said no such thing!”  
  
“Why can’t I have just heard things too?”  
  
“I was in the wrong to jump to conclusions. Please Anna. Can we just finish this ritual so we may return home?”  
  
“On one condition.”  
  
“What’s tha—OW!”  
  
“Now we are even.” Anna smirked, holding the few hairs she had stolen in return, and dropping them into the gold bowl. The short man just waited patiently for their exchange to be over like last time. Something was very off about this man, just a bit more than unsettling, but the princess couldn’t place why. Elsas jaw stiffened but she remained silent, dropping the hairs into the bowl as well. The man smiled, it seemed he was always smiling, and poured a yellowish white substance into the gold bowl. He muttered some words before throwing the contents onto the stone. He turned away from the rock and wished them well. Leaving.  
  
They stared at him.  
  
“Was that it?” Elsa said, mystified.  
  
The man stopped. “Not at all, but I am not permitted to enter. Only those who have been invited. You asked and now we shall see if you have been accepted.”  
  
And then he was gone. Anna rubbed her arm. “There is something not… human about that guy.” She felt better finally saying the words rather than repeating them in her head.  
  
Elsa nodded then turned to the rock. The liquid thrown on it had disappeared. Nothing. Not even their hair showed. “Huh... that’s. Certainly odd.”  
  
Anna swiveled her head back around to see what her sister meant. They shared a glance. Elsa let out a small laugh, shaking her head. “No.”  
  
“I think we have to try.”  
  
“That’s... that’s Crazy!” Anna was already approaching the rock even as Elsa tried to stop her.  
  
Anna spun on her heels, just as she reached the rock and tossed her hands on her hips as she stared at her sister.  
  
“Lucky for me, I love crazy.”  
  
“This place has been odd enough but I think we should go. I don’t trust this man.” Elsa started for her sister, her hand grabbing her arm firm but gentle. “Let’s go.” Anna smiled and leaned back. “What are you—?” Elsa let out a gasp as Anna seemed to melt into the rock. She took an alarmed step back, letting go of Anna in the process. The moment she did, Anna was pushed away, throwing her against Elsa. The two barely caught themselves from crashing to the ground. Elsa held Anna’s forearms, bending her head down to catch her eye. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m. I’m good.” Anna said, voice just a bit shaky. “I think we have to go in together.”  
  
“Absolutely not. We are not going into a rock because a bedazzled man threw milk with our hair at it.”  
  
Anna fixed her with a pointed look. “We are here to do a ritual. We agreed. As monarchs it’s our duty.”  
  
Elsa “Yeah. A ritual. Not... not whatever THIS is.”  
  
“We are going.”  
  
“What if we can’t return Anna!” Elsa's voice chokes at the end.  
  
Anna stopped trying to drag Elsa with her and looked into those wide, frost blue eyes. Anna reached up and brushed a loose pale-gold lock of hair behind a small ear. Her hand lingered, cupping Elsa's jaw.

 

“I could find no better company to be trapped with than yours.”  
  
Elsa sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes nearly watering as she, nudity be damned, pulled her sister into a tight hug. Anna returned with vigor, sniffing into Elsa's shoulder as she too nearly began to cry at Elsa's whispered

 

“me too.”  
  
After a few minutes had passed, their emotions leveling back out, they stared at the giant rock. Elsa took a deep breath and nodded at Anna, their fingers laced together as Anna pushed through the rock first.  
  
They found themselves surrounded by a dull grey, the area cold and almost damp feeling as they pushed on. A few steps further the area became pitch black. Their hands tightened, the dead silence unsettling.  
  
A tiny pinprick of light popped out. Then another. And another. Faster and faster, left, right, up, down, it didn’t matter. They grew in mass and some changed in color. The women felt like they were floating as constellations flew by them. Elsa pulled Anna to her, wrapped her arms around her waist, Anna quickly holding Elsa's arms in response.  
  
The room grew to be so full of stars it soon went from black to blinding white. No, it had not been black at all. It had been a deep Red. Red, twisting and growing with oranges, hints of yellows blooming to life rapidly. It was fire. Lots of fire. The White began to swirl, flecks looking almost grey and blue as it swirled around the aggressive slapping and stabbing dance of the flames. They closed their eyes, flinching from the battle between the flames and snow that encompassed them.  
  
A sharp ringing noise pervaded the air, growing in intensity. It got louder with each passing second, the women gritting their teeth in pain, nearly at their breaking point before everything suddenly stopped. They opened their eyes tentatively as soon as they felt ground beneath their feet.  
  
Looking around they themselves atop the mountain. Snow billowed around them, a giant frozen lake in the crater of the frozen peaks glittered under the sun. Even as the wind picked up and dropped, flurries of fresh powdered snow dancing in its embrace, neither girl felt it. Their eyes landed upon the form of the biggest creature they had ever seen. It took a moment for them to recognize the creature for what it was, but once they did, both gasped.  
  
“It can’t be.” Anna muttered.  
  
“It....it’s a giant. They.... exist??” Elsa was breathless.  
  
The only spot of color difference seemed to be a giant mound of fur. Three rivers of white followed a path long carved down the mountains face. The giants head was pressed against the source of these rivers.  
  
“Those are.. utters. Right?” Anna whispered, afraid of being discovered. Elsas mind raced, not believing the answers her mind was providing her with.  
  
“Y.. yes. It. It is.”  
  
“So. If that’s. A Giant on the tit of a giant cow....”  
  
“Then that giant and cow are Ymir and Audhumla...”  
  
“.....Wow.” Elsa turned to her sister, her face disapproving as if to say ‘really? That’s the best you can do?’. Anna shrugged. “I. I- what else is there to say? I don’t hear any poetic from you!”  
  
Both women yelped as their world shook and shifted. They quickly held back onto each other as they found themselves staring into the biggest lair of cow eyes they’d ever seen. It looked off though. Anna observed the strange window they seemed to be stuck behind until she leapt back in startled surprise. They watched in silence as a giant, corse, pink tongue dragged up the window. Anna scrunched her face up and took a tentative step forward. Touching the window and withdrawing her hand back quickly. “It’s ice!”  
  
Elsa nodded her assent, eyes scanning the rather large space. “We seem to be surrounded by it.” Her eyes fell upon a tiny puddle of milk and hair. Hair she would know anywhere. Elsa crouched near them, glancing about the room.  
  
“So.... any idea what... we do next?”  
  
Elsa looked on at the contents of the room. Audhumla contentedly licked at the ice they were in, their milk hair sacrifice was in the glacier they currently resided in. Why.  
  
“Alright. Let me think. This is for humanity and peace. This giant cow provides life to the giants. The ones we fear. But can’t be rid of.”  
  
“Right. That would destroy the balance of... of the universe.”  
  
“I would think so. Do you remember the stories?”  
  
“I remember Audhumla got salt in return for providing Ymir milk?”  
  
“Salt? From the ice?” Elsa held her chin, pondering as she paced around.  
  
“Yeah.” Anna offered, shrugging as she watched her sister.  
  
“How would she get enough salt from—- oh.” They shared a look. Of course. “That must be... what we have to do.”  
  
Anna went to check her pockets but for the first time seemed to recall she was naked. They both, were fully, naked. “Well this blows.” She finally announced. “How would we go about sustaining a giant cow with salt?”  
  
Elsa move to sit next to her sister, sighing. “I’m certain magic ties into this. We just need to...” Elsa opted for her first emotion. “cry..?”  
  
Anna frowned, her eyes roaming their icy imprisonment. “Yeah. I mean, we could.” Anna grabbed Elsa's hand, squeezing it. “But there are other ways to excrete salt.”  
  
That... was true. Nodding Elsa stared down at her own legs, watching the earth shift under her toes. “You mean sweat?” Anna simply smiled in response, flicking some dirt with her own toes onto Elsa. “So, we just need to do something that would get us to sweat a lot?” It was quiet in the glacier, Elsa running her hand through her bangs as Anna picked at the strangely comfortable ground.  
  
“Soooo.... should we just... say something? Make sure we are on the same page?” Anna opted.

 

Elsa nodded, feeling giddy as she tapped Anna’s shoulder. “You’re it.”

 

“I’m wha-?” Elsa took off running and Anna’s face morphed from confusion to amused challenge. “Get that Royal ass back here! That’s unfair!”

 

“All’s fair in love and war!” Elsa shot back as she dodged her sisters lunge. And the second. And the third. Elsa mocked and laughed at Anna as the two childishly sprinted around the room, dust clouding underfoot at hasty changes in direction. Anna cursed again and dived for Elsa once more only this time feigning left but switching to the right, catching the queens heel. It happened so fast both were surprised. “TAG!” Anna triumphily declared once she was sure. And like a bolt Anna took off. Elsa gave chase.

 

 _____________________________________

 

Both women toppled to the ground, panting heavily. Anna flipped onto her back,trying to crawl out of reach backwards. Elsa took a chance and sprung forward, crashing right into her sister.

 

“That is NOT how you play tag!” Anna huffed

 

“I’m the queen, I do what I want.” Elsa laughed as she wrestled Anna, the redhead squirming and giggling.

 

“I see. So if I become queen I know just how to behave- like a three year old child, good to know!”

 

“Do you plan to usurp me? Is there a coupe?” Elsa grabbed her wrists to keep Anna from tickling her, leaning her face closer to force Anna to look at her as she spoke. Anna kept squirming and stuck her tongue out at her.

 

“I see. So this is how it is. My own flesh and blood.” Elsa Dramatically lamented. Anna’s legs shot up around Elsa’s back, locking them to pull Elsa down. Anna then shifted her weight onto an elbow and bucked her hips as she twisted them until Elsa was under her, Anna’s legs unwrapped during the move, now trapping Elsa’s hips.

 

“While you played tag, I studied the bar brawl.”

 

“I’m going to kill Kristoff.” Elsa muttered, still surprised at being flipped. Sweat began to drip down the small of Elsa’s back, feeling hotter than normal. As Elsa squirmed, Anna pressed further into her. Elsas breath hitched. “I- you win. Enough Anna!” This was bad. Anna stared smugly, moving to kiss Elsa's nose.

 

“So does that mean I’m the queen now?”

 

Elsa went to snap a remark but froze, staring at those brilliant teal eyes, suddenly hyper aware of the breath washing over her own lips. Fuck, they were —how could she have forgotten they were naked? This no longer felt like harmless fun. Anna noticed the change in her sisters behavior, and frowned, the playfulness beginning to leave her eyes. Elsa’s mind whirled back to the present, her main desire to keep that freckled face smiling overriding all other thoughts.

“As long as I shall live, you will be Arendelle's Princess.”

 

“Not queen-“ Anna began with a smirk.

 

Elsa interrupted. “But,” Elsa shifted up into a sitting position, Anna’s ass plopping onto the ground as she waited for Elsa to go on. With a deep breath, Elsa took Anna’s hand, her fingers absently playing with it. “as long as I shall live..” Elsa smiled at her sister. “You’ll always be my queen.”

 

Anna felt her heart leap into her throat, fully caught off guard by the unexpected tenderness of the declaration. Anna shifted forward, her eyes fixed to Elsa’s as she brushed her lips to the corner of Elsa's mouth.

 

“And you mine.”

 

Elsa felt giddy and shy, Anna’s hand twitching as she gazed longer at her sister. They both were broken from their staring when the room around them began to shake. Bolts of silent lightening spiderwebbed all across their icy prison. The room began to visibly expand a few inches. The light grew weaker then just as suddenly, shuddered to a stop. Anna and Elsa shared a look, both stunned in awe. It took awhile for them to speak, almost afraid.

 

Elsa bit her lip, her thumb stilling it’s soothing motions on the back of Anna’s hand, looking down at them, surprised she even still held them.

 

“Clearly it’s exercise.” Elsa offered in explanation for the strange occurrence. Anna only managed to nod her assent. Both women looked at each other. “The easiest way to make the body sweat.....” Elsa took a deep breath.

 

“is sex-“

  
  
“-a dragon!”

  
  
Elsa and Anna shared bewildered looks with each other. Unblinking, unmoving, Anna was the first to speak, though quietly.

 

“Did... you. Say sex..? Like. As in, get naked and rub our bodies and swap fluids sex?”  
  
Elsa looked beyond flustered, letting go of Anna’s hand quickly to wave an arm around while her other hand ran roughly through her hair.

 

“I just said it was the easiest way to sweat!” At Anna’s unyielding stare, Elsa tossed her hands up in defeat. “Why on earth would you say Dragon of all things?”  
  
“I don’t know! I’ve never seen a dragon.” Anna fidgeted with her hands. “I always wanted to. I figure it would be enough to make anyone sweat; seeing a real life dragon.”  
  
“Anna that makes no sense.” Elsa rubbed at her face in exasperation.  
  
Anna fixed Elsa with a deadpan look. “But fucking your sister does?”  
  
“W-What?” Elsa reared back, nowhere to hide, her blush stretching past her neck and even creeping along her ears.  
  
“I don’t see anyone else here! And though masturbation is a form of sex, it’s not what people picture when you bring up sex.”  
  
“I was just speaking logically!”  
  
“Well, maybe I’m okay with it.”     
  
“I’m sorry I even sai- Hhhow can you be okay with it?” Elsa face would’ve been amusing any other time, but Anna remained serious as ever.  
  
“Bluntly?”  
  
“I’d prefer.” Elsa said, the blood pounding in her ears relenting just enough to make out the words.  
  
“Elsa. You think the gods care about incest?” Anna’s hand trailed lightly over the soft earth, speaking as if to herself. “Open a book— it all started from siblings! What’s the problem?”  
  
“If the people find out-“ Elsa began.  
  
“-that we fucked inside a glacier to add salt to it so that Audhumla, who was licking it, could continue to sustain Ymir?” Anna glared at her. “First off, how would they know?”

 

“They wouldn’t bu-”

 

“Second? Who would ever believe it!”  
  
“Don’t-” Elsa held a hand up, pinching the bridge of her nose with the other. “Don’t be logical about this!”

 

“Should I be stupid about it then?” Anna snapped.

 

“No! I just… I’m not finding a good reason to talk you out of this.” Elsa ringed her hands together, Anna studying her carefully.  
  
“Talk me out of this? Not concerned you’d need to talk me into it?” Hope bubbled in Anna’s chest.  
  
“I. O- of course. Stop toying with me. I, oh Anna. I think I need to lay down.” And a drink, Elsa added bitterly to herself.  
  
“So you prefer being a bottom?”  
  
“Stop talking about sex!” Elsa shouted, her eyes wide in alarm as Anna scooted closer to her, unfazed.  
  
“You have to admit… that was an odd thing to bring up randomly.” Anna got closer. “Alone and naked.” Anna pointed at herself. “With your sister.”  
  
“Duly noted. Let it go!” The irony wasn’t lost on Elsa but she felt she was rapidly losing control of the situation and found no mirth in her once liberating motto.  
  
Anna grabbed Elsa’s jaw. “What if I’d rather explore it?”  
  
Elsa swatted her hand away. “What makes you think I’d let you?”  
  
“Would you stop me?” The room went silent, a faint hum of cool air dripped from the icy walls. Elsa opened and closed her mouth many times, looking back to her hands and Anna's face as the younger women waited patiently. Elsa chewed the inside of her cheek as Anna barely contained an impatient sigh.  
  
“Anna, you can’t be serious.” Elsa finally stated.  
  
Anna threw her hands up, rising to her feet as she gestured wildly around. “Most people would deny having any desire to begin with! And yet you. YOU!” Elsa flinched at the accusing finger jabbed her way. “You’ve not said anything at all besides it being something we shouldn’t.” Anna stopped her tirade, swallowing as she looked down at Elsa. “...Have you thought of this before? Of… of us? Like _that_?”  
  
“I don’t have to answer that.” Elsa hastily replied, also gathering herself onto her feet, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.  
  
Anna turned her body directly to Elsa. “Are you afraid of what I’ll have to say?”  
  
“Enough Anna.” Elsa backed away, alarmed and relieved at the lack of powers she only now noticed.  
  
“I have.” Anna continued as she relentlessly matched Elsa step for step. “It comes and goes quickly.” Elsa wanted to tell her to stop but her voice only croaked. She swallowed as stared at Anna. Her heart pounded hard and she shook her head, taking more steps back. Anna didn’t let it go. “That! That there, and anytime of the other times I catch you staring just a bit too long.”  
  
“I can’t listen to this.” Elsa found herself unable to sound stern or angry, hating herself for the bit of joy she felt clawing its way free from the waves of panic.  
  
“The smiles we share. You’ve felt it too. There’s always been an underlying of something MORE we both unspokenly have avoided.” Anna’s confidence soared and she closed the distance between her and Elsa.  
  
“I swear Anna. If you don’t drop this-“  
  
“- you’ll confine me to my room? Have you failed to notice we aren’t in a place where you have any jurisdiction over me, my queen?”  
  
“I wasn’t pulling rank!” Elsa snapped, her hands clutched to her chest.  
  
Anna felt a frown tug at her lips as she mumbled “But you would.”  
  
Elsa let out a groan, eyes glaring. “Why won’t you drop this!”  
  
Anna matched the steely gaze with her own. “You know why.” Elsas breath hitched as Anna grabbed her wrist, bringing the hand to lay over her own thudding heart. Her eyes pleaded for her as Elsa watched mutely.  
  
“We.... shouldn’t. You know this.” Elsa’s defense grew weaker and Anna knew she had to pounce now.  
  
“If there’s a single place in the universe where we should, it’s here. Who would fault us for completing the ritual for humanity?” Appealing to her sisters sense of duty may be the only way. For Anna, it now made perfect sense as to why they had been chosen for this. This was what the gods clearly wanted. All of it. And, she had to admit to herself, it’s what she wanted too.  
  
“It won’t end here. You know it wouldn’t.” They both knew it, and Anna let a smile break free, though small. She hadn’t outright said it, but that was an admission of guilt if ever there’s was one, of this Anna was certain. Elsa didn’t even seem to realize she gave anything away. To do it and be done here would be agreeing to doing it for only the sake of a ritual… but this? This implied everything Anna needed to know. Anna pressed her lips softly to the back of Elsa’s knuckles.

 

“Then it won’t.”  
  
“Have you lost your mind?” Elsa sounded horrified, but Anna knew better now. It was fear of losing control as always. Not fear of this. Them.  
  
“The people accept that changes happen for this ritual. If the gods deem it so, there will be nothing but blessings.”  
  
“But-“  
  
“How about instead of fighting me on this, you quiet that head of yours, and answer with the only thing that matters.” Anna leaned over Elsa, her hand gently touching Elsa's chest, her hand feeling the strong pulse of Elsa's heart this time.  
  
“What if we are just.. confused?” Elsa finally whispered. Anna smiled.. Finally.

 

“Then let’s clear the air.” Anna whispered as she dipped her head down, lips ghosting over Elsas. She waited, searching frightened eyes, her own heart thudding wildly. Elsa may be arguing, but her body was honest, her pupil growing wider than Anna’s ever seen them. Anna knew Elsa would and could easily shove her away. So she waited.

 

  
 ____________________________________

 

Elsa was hyper aware she had all the power and could end this game and they could simply find another solution. But she didn’t. She laid there, a hair away from crossing a line they couldn’t come back from. Anna wouldn’t make the final jump. She had to know Elsa was just as ready and willing as she was.  
  
As the seconds dragged by, Anna’s spirit sank. Perhaps she was wrong. Her face was always so honest. Even this close Elsa noticed the change in Anna the moment it happened. Elsa took a shaky breath, reaching up to brush some loose hair that had been tickling her face behind Anna’s ear.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“More than I have been about anything ever. But, I’m not interested, if you aren’t. I’m your safe place first and foremost, just like you’re mine.”  
  
“Nothing could change that, Anna.” Anna smiled, letting out a surprised breath as the hand near her ear slid into her hair and pulled her down. Elsa let out a soft, stifled moan as their lips met feverishly. Anna instantly placing a hand on Elsa’s breast, settling herself more comfortably atop Elsa as Elsa's hips bucked up into her. The ground faintly shook and, unbeknown to them, the puddle of milk and hair began to glow, swirling in the air silently, expanding in rapid succession.  
  
“I. I thought. First kisses were suppose to be-“ Elsa took a deep breath in, Anna swooping in for a longer kiss before Elsa could even finish. The glowing swirl of milk started to take shape. A massive torso stretching out, grooves carving out details among its body.  
  
It was Anna’s turn to moan as Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna’s back, their bodies already beginning a slow rhythmic rocking. As Elsa's nails bit into the back of Anna, glowing froths of milk hardened into claws, digging into the earth.    
  
“-to be slow.”  
  
Elsa finally finished as she pulled away. Anna smirked, kissing Elsa's cheek then down to her chin, following her jaw to the back of her ear.  
  
“Your words were slow enough. Plus...” Anna reared her head back. “I wanted you to want to kiss me again.”  
  
Elsa looked up at the mess of red locks and bright sea green eyes and grabbed Anna’s face.  
  
“No worries there.”  
  
Elsa pulled her down once more, their lips so familiar with each other it seemed as if their souls had always known. Anna leaned heavily on her forearm as she freely explored Elsa's body with her other hand while they continued kissed.  
  
Elsa returned the favor, dragging hands across Anna’s back, fingers tangling in thick hair one moment, hands traveling down to grip at a firm freckled ass the next. The women moaned loud when Elsa's hands, that rested on Anna’s ass, pulled Anna down into a harder grind.  
  
Neither had yet to notice the nearly completed form of the creature in their ice prison. As their bodies began rocking with abandon, the body of the the creature shook, long arms spanning from its back, flattening and widening into something entirely different. It stretched and thinned nearly paperthin. A long neck shook as it began to solidify, a tail curling at its thick arm and legs. A ripple ran over its body, grooves carved, milk bubbling then settling like water to hot iron.    
  
Elsa sank her teeth into Anna’s shoulder as Anna buried her face into the ground near Elsa's head. Panting heavily together, they humped in horny frustration against the other, never quite enough. Of course they knew what they needed, how to achieve it, but neither wanted to stop the pleasures torture. Even as they felt themselves so wet it ran down their legs. It was good. Too good.  
  
Anna, definitely streaked in a sheen of sweat, as was her now partner, pulled back enough to firmly place her hands on the ground. Elsas arms went from their desperate cling to Anna’s shoulder to sliding straight back to her firm ass. Elsa spread and bent her legs enough to further aid in their grinding. Elsa kept her hands pulling hard on Anna’s ass as Anna used her new position to grind better, stuttering moans spilling from her lips at Elsa's jerky thrusting of her own hips to meet each other’s thrust. As their sweat fell and soaked into the earth, the ice around them faintly flashed an array of colors from the outside, the ice itself expanding nearly imperceptibly.  
  
Elsa grabbed Anna’s face again and tried to lift up for another passion laced kiss, this attempt sloppy from both of them. They paused, the first since their lips touched, as they felt something press in from behind.

  
Too far gone, they kept desperately grinding against one another, fear and confusion clouded by heady arousal as they felt something directly press near their sexes this time. They shared a look but said nothing as Anna shifted so her hips were lifted up in invitation. Elsa whimpered at the loss of contact for only a moment. Their hips kept up their steady rocking, the phallic feeling item being welcomed in further into Anna with each jerking motion. Anna moaned and Elsas head dug back into the dirt as her hands gripped Anna’s back to keep her close. Anna resumed her earlier position of leaning on her head in the dirt, lowering herself closer against Elsa. The ground shook and Elsa's eyes widened as she noticed what was in the room with them.  
  
“D...dragon...” Elsa stuttered, a moan tearing through her lips at a hard thrust from Anna. Peeking up from an arm she rested on, Anna’s confused face morphed into too many emotions as she saw the giant claws and front legs of the beast pass their heads. The light changed in the room as it spread its wings. Anna choked in her throat as she felt the thickening on the dragon inside her. Elsas eyes remained transfixed on the neck of the dragon as it shimmied, glowing for a brief moment.

 

The creature stilled though neither girl stopped, albeit moving slower, as the dragon seemed to clone itself. Elsas eyes fell on the erection of the new beast. It was certain phallic like but nothing she’d ever seen. The size was alarming to her. Honestly book images didn’t show sizes realistically, so this could be normal, but Elsa doubted she’d be comforted knowing for sure either way. Anna’s body shook with each thrust from the beast above them, and Elsa wondered if Anna had the same thing inside her now. Elsa tried to scamper back, fear growing larger than her arousal.

 

Anna grabbed at her thighs before she could fully crawl out from under here. Elsa let out a choked cry of fear as she glanced between the dragons. Anna shushed her between pants. Elsa tried to escape but fell back, digging her hands and heels into the earth as Anna rapidly began to drag her tongue over her sex. Elsa tried to protest, but her hips instantly went back into grinding mode, submitting to Anna even as the second dragon stalked her way. Anna jerker sharply, breaking away and letting out a fierce cry startling Elsa as she sat up.

 

Anna pulled clumps of earth into her fist and nearly bit through her lip as her body shook, her voice in short whimpering pants, muttering nearly incoherently. Elsa didn’t even notice how close the second dragon was now. Anna went limp and Elsa felt her heart rocket into her throat. Crawling over to Anna and holding her head in alarm. Her panicked subsiding only when Anna lazily opened her eyes moments later. Her breathing was still hard, though she was smiling.

 

Elsa was surprised when she felt Anna kiss her hard. Before she could get lost in the kiss, she stiffened at the touch of something against her. Her instinct told her to run but the second it crossed her mind, a heavy, clawed paw fell on her shoulders and held her down. Elsa spat out the dirt, trying to look around as the dragon rubbed its erection against her backside. The dragon in Anna pulled out and backed away, circling the women. Anna hushed her sister, quieting the panic.  
  
“Are you you crazy?” Elsa sputtered. Anna shook her head. “We kind of asked for it. In a way...”  
  
“You asked!” Elsa's voice pitched high at the end as the dragons dick began to poke around her entrance. Anna tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she studied Elsa.  
  
“If the ritual demands it, it shall be done.”  
  
“Wha-!”  
  
“We can’t stop it now Elsa.”  
  
“I. I won’t lie. Part of me is. Is curious. But.. I wanted to fuck YOU.”    
  
Anna bit her lip, leaning back and spreading her legs. “You can do both.” Elsa took a sharp intake of breath. “Plus I realized something I want to see more than a dragon.” Anna began to rub at her own clit. “I want to see a dragon fuck my sister.” Anna looked up at the dragon waiting behind her sister and nodded. Elsa gasped as she felt it push inside her. It was cold, unnaturally so, yet it didn’t bother her in the slightest. “How does it feel?” Anna asked hoarsely, grounding herself into her palm.  
  
“It’s.....hot.”  
  
Anna blinked in surprise. “Mine was cold. That’s.. interesting.” The dragon that was circling them kept its eyes on them. Elsa rocked forward roughly and let out a wet cry, jerking her hips back to invite the beast in further. Anna stared hard at Elsa, then looked up at her dragon, muttering to herself. “I wonder.”  
  
Elsas voice quickly grew loud, a hand grabbing onto Anna’s calf desperately as her body began to rock without mercy, the dragon mechanically grinding inside her. Anna narrowed her eyes, concentrating as she imagined the dragon spreading its wings out. Not even half a second later the light in the room changed, Anna’s adjusting eyes catching the outline of the beasts wings. It was confirmed. Anna looked down at Elsa.

 

“Elsa… what do you want to do to me?” Elsa let out a moan and Anna quickly put a finger to her lips. “Just.. think about it. Don’t tell me.”

 

Anna willed the dragon within Elsa to slow its pace to give Elsa a chance to think. Anna’s heart skipped as she saw the other dragon swiftly move in and out of sight. It lumbered closer and Anna resumed touching herself, Elsa shuddering and reaching for Anna. Anna’s head fell back once she felt Elsa pull her close and wrap her lips around her clit.

 

As Anna tried to control her bucking, the dragon mounting Elsa began to jerk shallowly inside her. Elsa moan loudly, Anna pleases and disappointed from the break of stimulation. Elsa was too far gone once her dragon picked up its pace again and Anna wasn’t going to wait. Slamming a finger inside herself, Anna worked herself to release at an unforgiving pace, Elsa’s pupils blown as she tried to watch. The sounded alone between them all made both women flush.

 

“Elsa. The dragons— they.. listen to our wants.” Anna finally admitted. Elsa looked up puzzled before she arched her back, her breasts brushing the earth as a particular thrust from behind. She couldn’t form words to ask, and so she simply trusted and tried. Elsa jerked as the other dragon came closer by her silent command. Anna’s gaze excitedly followed the dragon. Elsa watched that finger reappear and disappear inside Anna’s sex and her gaze shot back to the dragon. A stiff nod. The dragons wings opened and fluttered, gusting Anna back a few feet, her arms and legs spread out in an attempt to stop. The ground rumbled as the dragon with the glitters of gold stood over the redhead.

 

The surprise had broke Anna’s thoughts and thus the dragon fucking Elsa ceased. Elsa used the opportunity to focus her attention on her dragon and Anna. She watched in perverted fascination as the dragon dragged its member back and forth over Anna’s belly, the bumpy underside occasionally catching Anna’s clit. Elsa’s hand dug into the ground as she tried to focus, willing the dragon to finally slide into her sister. She kept it slow, watching both the dragon and her sister together. It was beyond strange and somehow Elsa found it alarmingly hot. Watching something under her control fucking Anna.. was hot.

 

As soon as the wet cry broke from Elsa’s lips, Anna’s gazed flicked back to her and finally noticed the still dragon. Anna loudly breathed out her sisters name as she spread her legs wider for Elsa to see. Anna felt frustrated at the agonizingly slow pace Elsa set for her and decided to give her a hint but not so subtly resuming the previous dragons activities. Elsa’s elbows and forearms dug into the dirt in surprise and she threw back her head, her moaning growing broken as the beast went harder. Anna matched her in volume once Elsa finally conceded to letting the dragon move faster.

 

Anna surprisingly came first, Elsa clenching hard around the milk dragon inside her as she watched the lithe freckled body jerk and writhe. The sheen of sweat over her body disappeared as the ice shimmied again. Anna took a moment to rest, the room giving them a strange surge of energy, before she crawled her way to Elsa. Elsa was a mess at this point, panting heavily, no longer caring how she looked or what was inside her. Anna had her dragon pull out and Elsa whimpered weakly.

 

Anna shushed her calmly before urging Elsa to move, who weakly tried before shaking her head. “I. I can’t.” Anna hummed ended up letting her sister rest as she was, face down in the dirt. Anna shimmied her way under Elsa, her hands wrapped around Elsa’s thighs as Anna’s face looked up at Elsa's sex. Anna pulled those hips down that she was under, her hair splayed out wildly, and used her tongue to tentatively stroke Elsa’s clit. The woman cried out and Anna smirked. “So that’s how you roll, hmm?” Elsa grew red but just couldn’t find her voice. Anna eyed her dragon. “Resume.” It wastes no time and slipped back inside Elsa, it’s back legs careful to not step on Anna.

 

With both the dragon and her sister working together, Elsa nearly blacked out as an orgasm ripped through her. Elsa blinked moments later, her breath shuddering, surprised she was on her back again. Anna brushed her fingers through the damp hair and smiled down as Elsa. She leaned down and kissed her, surprised when Elsa wrapped her arms around her tightly and deepened the kiss. They shared a smile, Elsa humming softly while Anna played with her hair. The dragons laid down nearby.

 

 ______________________________________

 

The ice around them danced in colors as the two sisters laid on their backs and watched the display. The dragons made not a sound, being non living creatures, still remaining as they had been left. Elsa glanced at the giant beasts, the shimmering milk giving the illusion of scaly hides. “That.” Elsa swallowed and glanced back to her sister, Anna shifting up onto her elbow. “That was crazy.”

 

Anna laughed at Elsa's words, looking down her sisters body and back up again.  “Want to know something crazier?”

 

“What?” Elsa asked, fearing she would never understand the woman fully.

 

“I want to go again.” Elsa blinked in surprise, opening her mouth and gesturing to the dragons. Anna grinned and nodded. “Don’t worry. I’ll do all the work, you just watch.” Anna pressed her lips to Elsa's ear. “You seem to like that.” Elsa shuddered but didn’t deny it as Anna’s dragon moved on her silent commands. Elsa sat up, fascinated as the giant dragon, rolled onto its back. Anna climbed up, sitting behind its strange looking dick, and began to grind against it.

 

Elsa’s eyes remained transfixed as she watched the muscles in Anna’s body tense over and over with growing intensity. Anna soon, glancing at her sister, stopped her ministrations and hovered herself over the dragon. “Loki’s birches.” Elsa muttered as she watched Anna RIDE her dragon. Unbelievably she found herself ready again herself. Surly this entire place was for unnatural…. inhuman things. Elsa eyed her own dragon and contemplated. “Anna. Have. Have your dragon stand on its hind legs.” Anna’s bouncing ceased and she nodded.

 

The dragon looked almost human, sitting upright now, it’s arms supporting Anna around her waist. Elsa immediately has her dragon come up behind, mirroring the other dragon, it’s arms grabbing Anna’s thighs. Anna’s eyes widened and her heart kept to her throat as she dug her nails into the dragons arms as the second dick started to probe her entrance. “It. It won’t fit Elsa!”

 

Elsa wasn’t so sure about that. “Relax.” Was all she offered and Anna quietly relented. Elsa urged her dragon be gentle as it fully joined its clone inside Anna. Anna for her part had her mouth open, soundless, as Elsa commanded they continue. Anna’s voice immediately broke through, her moans nearly screams as she slumped forward as much as she was allowed. Though the moment the dragon Elsa controlled stilled Anna quickly reassured her with a glance. Elsa swallowed then continued.

 

When Anna came, Elsa immediately had her dragon back off, gingerly laying Anna onto the ground, her own dragon making no move to stop them. The ice grew blinding for a moment, forcing the women to shield their eyes, the rock from before now visible. Elsa made her way to Anna’s side, kissing up her body as Anna tangled her fingers into blonde hair. “Look.” Anna gasped between breaths. Elsa’s eyes followed and noted the giant rock, ice mutely falling away and simply disappearing as it hit the ground. “I guess.. we completed the ritual.” Anna whispered. Elsa modded then looked back to Anna, studying the flushed body, seeming to count each and every freckle.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be there for a while.” Said Elsa. Anna raised a brow but smiled. “So my princess, what say you to one more time?”

 

A wicked grin flew over Anna’s face as her hand slid down between their bodies, watching Elsa tremble above her. “I’d say you’re on.”

 

  ____________________________________

 

It was less disorienting to leave than it was to arrive back to the temple. As they stumbled over to redress, both women exchanged coy glances. Kai has been right, everyone had been right. No one leaves unchanged.

 

As they walked to the front of the temple once more, Anna’s wrapped over Elsa's forearm just like before, they bid the odd little fellow farewell. He mentioned that they were welcome any time and to not be shy, his smile still stuck in place. He handed them a tiny, little figurine of a dragon. They looked up at him in surprise. He shrugged, only offering its what the gods bestowed upon them, and alerted them that should they desire to participate in more rituals, they only need to submerge the figure in a bowl of fresh milk. He offered no more.

 

Elsa wrapped the figurine into a pocket the moment they stepped outside, her powers working once more and allowing her to secure the little object. As the two made it back to their guard, Elsa helped Anna mount her horse before mounting her own. They shared soft smiles, both playfully shoving the other, their horses huffing. The guard stood in surprise at their arrival while Kai hastily approached them. “What happened? Was there a problem? Are you both alright? ”

 

Both women gave the man confused glances. “Not at all Kai. We are finished here.”

 

“A-are you certain? You both just entered the building only moments ago!”

 

Another glance was shared between the sisters, Anna trotting her horse closer to Kai. “We finished. You know the rules forbid we talk of it. Now, my queen, guards? Let’s go home.”

 

The guard silently made their way back down the mountain, Kai glancing between them more than once. Elsa finally sighed. “Yes Kai, What is it now?”

 

“Nothing. Your majesty. It’s just…”

 

“Kai..”

 

“I fear I prepared myself a speech about the… well. T-the birds and the bees, but it seems it was for nothing.”

 

Anna smirked as Elsa flushed and responded. “While we may not have needed that conversation, I assure you, we were fine without.”

 

Anna nodded. “Yes don’t worry Kai. Anyway…” Anna sent Elsa a cheeky smirk. “A little dragon already told me. ”

 

Elsa started coughing to the distress of Kai as Anna held back a laugh. Elsa glared at her sisters shaking shoulders, urging her horse past the two. Elsa said over her shoulder, “Oh also, Kai, please see to it that the princess from today onward, always has a fresh bowl of milk in her chambers.” Anna flushed down to her neck, her mouth open, as Elsa grinned and hurried past the rest of the guards, forcing them to hasten their steps. Anna narrowed her eyes and grinned. “Oh no you don’t..” and gave chase, Elsa’s thrilled laughter echoing off the hills. Kai floundered, holding onto his fur-hat with one hand as he awkwardly tried to have his horse chase after. “W-wait your majesties!” He cursed at his fast trot, glasses bouncing steadily down his nose every few steps.

 

Anna raced her horse past Elsa, grinning at her over her shoulder. “First to the castle wins.”

 

Elsa shouted next to her as she gained speed. “And what will I be winning?”

 

Anna rolled her eyes and grinned. “You’ll need to beat me to find out.”

 

“You’re on.”

 

Anna ran her horse close to Elsa, smiling at her. “I love you.” Elsa blushed and smiled, it faltering as she found her vision blurred, rearing her horse back. Anna laughed while Elsa cursed and used her magic to clear the snow from her face. “You DID say, All's fair in love and war!” Anna mocked. Elsa smiles smugly. “So it is, my princess.”

 

Anna’s horse stopped as they both watched in awe at the archway of ice formed over them into a giant slide, Elsa waving before giving a rude gesture. Anna grinned. “Oh she’s SO going to get it.”

 

Urging her horse once again, they were off, the guard sighing and panting before resuming their deadrun down the mountain. Kai shouted after, breathless. “Your Majesties- Please! The little man paused, his horse breathing heavily, a strong wind causing them both to shiver. Kai looked around, seeing not even the guard. He grimaced and rubbed his ass, shifting and leading him and his horse at a more relaxed pace. “Freya’s Tit, I need to retire.”

 

Meanwhile the queen and princess raced through the castle walls, their laughters bouncing off the walls as they stole away into their bedroom, only to resume, the first of many nights, finally together as the gods desired.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have not updated in quite a while. I’ve been writing all this time here and there, but a shit tons happened. As it tends to. 
> 
> I’ve moved countries to be closer to my partner and have been studying the language in a private institute. My father came to visit us and we toured most of Italy and some of Paris in record speeds. I shit you not, I’ve holes in my shoes and muscles in places I didn’t know you could have. In July I’m finally getting married to my partner in her governments eyes, all willing, and hopefully can begin making steps for our workshop. 
> 
> Anyhow. I have a lot a work ahead with me on these fics. Some I hate. I honest to god hate them, and I need to rewrite. Which is what has been the hold up for some. Like the Hit Me Like a Man fic. I’ve got the plot done a while back but I hate how it begins and I fear there are holes. I dunno. I need a beta XD badly. XD 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and sorry for the ramble.


End file.
